Running Away From Fears
by SuffocatingVelvet
Summary: Keiko has problems inside of her and it is in her to try and figure them out before she actually loses something...even important as her own daughter.


It was the morning. Keiko was laying in bed with Bijou. She could not quit thinking of Yugi and how he left her and how much she really wanted him. Her white lace bra was on the floor and she kept staring at it for no particular reason and then continued thinking. She felt sick but could not move. Bijou showed her a most lovely night and gave her escape into a world which she wished she could only feel with that of the man that she really loved. Her thin naked body was wrapped in white sheets laying on her side. A quick movement, Bijou moved and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek then walked to the bathroom. As soon as he did that a tear fell from her eye. She had to go and could not stay there any longer. It would hurt more than the heartbreak she was experiencing.

"I'm making breakfast!" Bijou yelled at attention to Keiko.

No sound came from her, she got up and quickly put on her clothes. She picked up a gift for her daughter she had purchased last night than met Bijou downstairs to say goodbye to him.

"I'm...gonna go, Bijou," she said quickly placing her head down.

"Why babe? I was just going to fix us something to eat."

"I don't feel very well. I just need to relax and then get ready for Kira's birthday party."

"I don't know why you can't stay but ok, whatever you want. I guess I will see you tonight," he replied.

Keiko moved towards him and kissed him on the lips very softly then licking her own lips to have tasted his kiss. She said, "Okay," than hugged him and left.

"You can run, You can hide but you can't escape my love" was the words playing on the radio. As she heard them they kept repeating over and over inside her head. She continued on questioning what she really felt. If she really loved Yugi, or if she was so confused and didn't know anything and kept running to the one who gave her comfort like she needed, like Bijou had. She did not know and just kept it all inside searching for the conclusions to come out. But did she really love him like he does her? Would she turn back to the one that beat her and made her feel like shit? She had experienced pain and did not want to feel it anymore, but didn't want to be in it if it didn't mean anything. She was completely overwhelmed and bothered by the confusion of it all. It did not make sense, but Keiko's strong will kept her together sometimes and sucked it up only wanting to spend time with her daughter. She would get past anything that came her way anyway, she just had to prove herself strong and piece it all together later.

Keiko drove over to her mother's house and stepped inside through the big squeaky brown door. She closed it and then was quickly greeted by two small dogs barking at her and clawing at her peach skirt.

"Get down boys!" Keiko shouted at them.

"Simba! Hisheromi, get!" Keiko's mother called to the two white furry dogs. "Keiko honey, come on in and have a seat with me."

"Hey mama," she sat down in the kitchen.

"I have had a terrible week with getting someone to come here and fix my guttering outside, and then repairing everything in this old house to help keep it updated. And well, I am having no luck with arriving at anything...Okay, I am rambling on, what about you? How is everything going?"

"It has been okay, I'm just trying not to think too much. I have to go back to work on Tuesday."

"Think too much? What do you have to think about? Just raise your child that is all you have to do, and also...try to get some money from that one bastard which you married," Palasia said insistently.

"Mother...it's not that simple, I don't know where he is!" Keiko shouted and then stood up. "Where's Kira? Can I get her now?"

"Sure. She's up in the bedroom."

"Thanks. The party will be at three. You're invited if you want to come. Talk to you later," and then went upstairs.

"Mommy!" Kira shouted gladly with her attention steered away from her playing with blocks on the hardwood floor.

"Hey, honey. Come on, let's go," she said grabbing her daughter's small hands and then directing out of the room."

Palasia stood in the doorway watching them both come downstairs in unison together. "You know one thing about you, Keiko?"

"And what is that, Mother?" she said straightening her daughter's shirt.

"You always leave. Maybe that is why you can never get a man to stay with you."

That made Keiko mad. Maybe she did run away from her problems but there was no reason for everything to be blamed and set on her and _only_ her. She was merely 22 years old and didn't have much but did the best with what she had and still could not have satisfaction with everything, it seemed or even to anyone else.

"Goodbye," she said and gave a glare to her in such an evil way. She picked up Kira and led her way out the door. She stopped as soon as she got outside and sat down on the concrete steps and covered her face.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" her daughter asked with her body situated right in front of her.

She removed her hands and revealed the tears, "Baby, it's nothing. Mommy is just tired."

"Be happy," she said and gave her mother a hug.

"Awe thank you, darling," she laughed. "Now let's go, okay?"

"Okay," and both walked to the car.


End file.
